Existing mainstream screen module includes Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) module and Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) module. The above two kinds of screen modules both have rigid glass substrates and therefore cannot be curved. Recently, due to the emergence of flexible OLED screen, the form of the screen module is no longer limited to the traditional plane. For example, the flexible screen may be rolled up like curtains. Since the screen is not rigid, when the screen is stretched out, it is related to a problem of how to support and fix the screen.
One existing manner is to provide rotatable support rods on two opposite sides of an opening through which the flexible screen is stretched out. Before the flexible screen is pulled out, the two support rods are overlapped with each other. After the flexible screen is stretched out, the two support rods are rotated towards the direction of stretching the flexible screen to positions parallel to each other, so as to support the flexible screen. However, in this process, after the flexible screen is pulled out, it is necessary to manually rotate the support rods and fix them with the flexible screen, which is inconvenience. In addition, parts of the flexible screen not supported by the support rods are prone to deformation, which is unfavorable to the operation of the user.